el regalo de navidad para Kiba
by yos-chan
Summary: Hanabi no sabe que regalarle a Kiba en navidad, regalo apra Nocturnals


**ESTE ES UN REGALO PARA NOCTURNALS, DEL FORO IRRESISTIBLEMENTE NARANJA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE NO SOY BUENACON LA COMEDIA HICE LO QUE PUDE JEJE, FELIZ NAVIDAD, DISCULPEN LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS**

Domingo 22 de diciembre por la tarde

¿Qué debería regalarle a Kiba? ¿Tal vez una bufanda? No, muy simple, ¿un peluche? No, muy cursi, ¡arg! Adivinar sus gustos era complicado….

Kiba levanto una ceja preocupado, había llegado momentos antes a el parque donde se había citado con Hanabi, la vio sentada en la banca de siempre pero como estaba tan pensativa la dejó estar mientras la observaba, de repente la chica se jaló el cabello con desesperación, ¿Qué podría estar pensando Hanabi para que estuviera así?

-Hanabi- la llamó, ella se giró a verlo, sorprendida-¿Qué haces?- la chica se sonrojó al instante como un tomate maduro, el castaño rió divertido, tal vez eso era lo único que la castaña tenía en común con su hermana además de, por supuesto, sus hermosos ojos de luna.

-Nada-contestó nerviosa mientras intentaba superar el susto

-bueno-le dijo no muy seguro el chico perro- vámonos que ya es tarde- la chica asintió para luego alcanzarlo e irse tomados de la mano rumbo al cine

Lunes 23 de diciembre, por la mañana, mansión Hyuuga

Un día menos para navidad, un día menos para encontrar el regalo perfecto para Kiba, no se le ocurría nada, tal vez debería preguntarle a su hermana, ella era una excperta en el tema de los regalos, contenta con su decisión se encaminó al cuarto de su hermana a pedirle consejo, tal vez si le decía que le iba a regalar a Naruto a ella se le ocurriría algo bueno para el castaño.

Como buena hermana menor que era entró sin preguntar

-one-chan necesito que..-se quedó sin palabras al igual que Hinata, se quedaron viendo por varios segundos, ambas con los ojos abiertos de par en par-Hi…hinata-la peliazul reaccionó y corrió a cerrar la puerta siendo seguida con la mirada por la castaña, no se lo podía creer, su santa y recatada hermana estaba usando un babydoll con motivos navideños que dejaba poco a la imaginación

-por favor no le digas a nadie Hanabi-chan- rogó la peliazul

-¿me puedes explicar que significa esto Hinata?- preguntó no muy segura de querer escuchar la respuesta, su hermana se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello y empezó con su manía de jugar con sus dedos

-es… es… esmiregalodenavidadparanarutokun-habló tan rápido que la castaña casi ni entendió

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó aún más confundida, Hinata respiró hondo

-es mi regalo de navidad para Naruto-kun

La castaña caminaba desorientada por el pasillo, no necesitaba que Hinata le explicara todo lo que planeaba hacer para Naruto con lujo de detalles, ahora estaba peor que al principio.

Escuchó como de repente su casa siempre silenciosa se llenaba de ruido, eso sólo podía significar dos cosas o Naruto se había colado de nuevo a su casa o Neji tenía visitas, comprobó la segunda teoría al doblar el pasillo y encontrarse con TenTen y Lee, ambos con su habitual alegría

-Hola Hanabi-chan- saludo Tenten, la Hyuuga le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, la chica de los chongitos se dio cuenta rápidamente de que algo le sucedia-¿qué sucede?

-es que no sé que darle de regalo a Kiba por navidad- confesó

-¡yosh! Eso es muy fácil- respondió con su característica efusividad el cejotas- yo a todo mundo le regalo vales para el gimnasio de Gai-sensei, ¡es el mejor regalo de navidad!- ambas castañas lo miraron con vergüenza ajena, Hanabi recordó todos los vales que tenía para el gimnasio del sensei de su primo, sin duda Lee pensaba que ese era el mejor regalo para cualquier ocasión, tenía vales por todas las fechas, navidad, año nuevo, día del amor y la amistad, día del niño, cumpleaños, étc.

-bueno…-habló Tenten mientras el chico empezaba a hablar maravillas de su sensei, sobre regímenes de entrenamiento…-yo suelo regalar bufandas o cuando no se que dar

-¡Tenten que mala eres!- la interrumpió Lee con cascaditas en los ojos –a mi sólo me has regalado esas cosas- la chica rió nerviosa

-Claro que contigo es distinto Lee yo escojo todo con cariño para ti- le respondió tratando de acomodar lo que había dicho, Lee lloró con mayor intensidad

-¡Tenten-chan eres tan buena!- se colgó de su brazo mientras hablaba sobre cosas del valor de la amistad y la llama de la juventud ardiendo en los corazones de todas las personas

-Ejemm- tosió Hanabi incómoda- mejor me voy- y salió casi corriendo del lugar preguntándose si la locura era contagiosa

Salió de su casa sin saber a dónde dirigirse pero convencida de que no regresaría hasta que ese chico obsesionado con el verde y las mallas se alejara de su casa, caminaba distraída por el parque cuando tropezó con un bulto en el piso, hizo circo maroma y teatro para no dar el ranazo y después de haberse recuperado del susto volteó a ver el "bulto" que no era sino Shino observando una colonia de hormigas

-Shino-kun- le llamó al verlo tan concentrado

-No es maravilloso la forma en que todas las hormigas trabajan en conjunto para poder mantener a la colonia- empezó a hablar sin prestarle realmente atención, la ojiperla alzó una ceja mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre la colonia, la reina las obreras y quien sabe cuánto más término raro y explicaciones que ella no necesitaba saber

-Este…. Yo por eso decía que ya me iba- Habló tratando de cortar el choro mareador de el Aburame- estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar cuando recordó que cierto chico amante de los insectos era el mejor amigo de cierto novio suyo-amm….-habló sin saber como explicarle- Shino-kun, me podrías decir ¿que es lo que acostumbras regalarle a Kiba en navidad?- listo, lo había preguntado, Shino cortó con su larga explicación sobre como las hormigas obreras no tienen alas y son asexualadas, se acomodó las gafas oscuras y le contestó con una seriedad que la dejó pasmada

-granjas de insectos-La castaña casi se va para atrás por la respuesta, pensó que sería algó mas importante

-gracias Shino-kun- dijo rápidamente y se alejó lo más pronto posible, el castaño asintió mientras se acomodaba las gafas para seguir observando a las hormigas avanzar hacia el hormiguero

Martes 24 de diciembre víspera de la navidad, por la mañana, habitación de Hanabi

La ojiperla estaba tumbada en su cama, sin ganas de levantarse, el día de ayer había visto a varias personas, todas con ideas distintas de los regalos de navidad, Ino regalaba flores específicas cada una con significado, Sakura pensaba que lo mejor eran libros sobre anatomía humana, Konohamaru le dijo que sería feliz si le regalara un calendario con fotos de ella posando como las chicas de las revistas de autos (claro que ahora con su ojo morado seuramente ya no la querría), Moegui le insinuó que quería un vestido que había visto en Kunoichi¨s mal como regalo denavidad, Naruto creía que lo mejor era el ramen del viejo Teuchi(si tan sólo supiera lo que tenía planeado su one-chan), Shikamaru le dijo que todo eso de los regalos de navidad era muy problemático…

En fin, seguía sin saber que regalarle a Kiba y la posada sería dentro de unas horas, solto un ran suspiro cuando sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el golpe de la puerta

-Hanabi-chan ¿puedo pasar?- era la voz de su hermana

-pasa- contestó mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada

-¿aun no encuentras el regalo de navidad para Kiba?

- nooo- le dijo queriendo llorar- todo mundo me dice cosas distintas pero nada me parece adecuado

-¿sabes? Sólo debes darle algo con cariño, lo que sea, y estoy segura de que a él le gustara-le dijo mientras palmeaba su cabeza- yo se que tu puedes Hanabi- la animó para después abandonar la habitación

-Hanabi volvió a suspirar y se quedó mirando al a nada cuando de repente le llegó una buena idea

-¿cómo no lo pensé antes?- se preguntó

Kiba estaba preocupado, Hanabi estaba actuando extraño desde el domingo y ayer la había visto platicando con Shino sobre hormigas y cuando se acercó a saludar ella se había ido casi corriendo, apretó fuertemente la cajita que contenía el regalo para su novia, un collar con un dije de un colmillo y una perla, en cuanto lo vio supo que debía ser para ella y ahora la chica no aparecía, tal vez ya no quería ser su novia ¿y si pensaba que cualquier persona era más interesante que un chico amante de los perros?¿y si quería cortar con él pero no sabía cómo y por eso estab a huyendo?, los nervios comenzaron a invadirlo cuando la vio, más hermosa que de costumbre con ese vestido color marfil que hacía notar más su cremosa y blanca piel, sus cabellos castaños generalmente lacios estaban ahora acomodados en forma de bucles que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro, parecía buscar algo cuando lo vio, le sonrió y se acercó directamente a él

-necesito que vengas conmigo- le dijo al oído- es por tu regalo de navidad- lo tomó de la mano apra sacarlo de la casa de Sasuke donde habían organizado la posada, afuera estaba nevando, el blanco manto lo cubría todo

-Hanabi yo…- trató de hablar pero fue callado con un beso de la castaña que él recibió gustoso

-¿sabes?-empezó ella- no sabía cuál sería un buen regalo de navidad, pregunté a todo el mundo sobre que regalo darte pero realmente ninguno me convencía, hasta que Hinata me dijo que sólo debía darte algo con el corazón y todo estaría bien- el chico sonrió enternecido por su explicación, ahora lo entendía todo-así que, cierra los ojos- él obedeció y escuchó como la chica se alejaba para luego volver a colocarse frete a él- ábrelos- Lo primero que vio fue una mancha blanca, después se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño cachorro blanco con manchas cafés y un gran moño rojo – su nombre es Akamaru, feliz navidad Kiba

Hanabi estaba nerviosa mientras Kiba se le quedaba viendo al cachorro que ella sostenía, tal vez no había sido buena idea, el chico no hablaba

-es hermoso, muchas gracias Hanabi- le habló emocionado y entonces ella supo que había acertado con su regalo de navidad, el le mostró una cajita y de ella sacó un hermoso collar- este es mi regalo – le dijo mientras le ponía en collar en el cuello, ella acarició los dijes que tenía un colmillo y una perla, eran realmente hermosos…

-Feliz navidad Hanabi

Y ESO ES TODO ESPERO QUE TE HAYA USTADO, LAMENTO LA DEMORA Y FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
